Animal Morphing
The power to use the abilities of animals. Variation of Shapeshifting and Biomorphing. Not to be confused with Animal Imitation or Animal Manipulation. Also Called * Animal Form/Mimicry/Physiology/Shapeshifting * Animality (Mortal Kombat) * Animorphing * Beast Within (Bayonetta) * Faunal Form/Morphing * Therianthropy Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. User may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. Applications *Transform into animals. *Posses the special abilities of animals. Techniques *Animal Swarming Variations *Amphibian Physiology *Arachnid Physiology *Avian Physiology *Bivalvia Physiology *Centipede Physiology *Cephalopod Physiology *Cnidarian Physiology *Crustacean Physiology *Echinoderm Physiology *Fish Physiology *Gastropoda Physiology *Insect Physiology *Mammalian Physiology **Human Physiology *Parasite Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Reptilian Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Tardigrade Physiology *Worm Physiology *Unicellular Mimicry Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Manipulation *Animal Mode *Animal Transmutation *Beast Morphing *Biomorphing *Mythical Bestiary - In some cases or if powerful enough. *Shapeshifting Limitations *May have a limited selection of predetermined animal forms to take. *May require a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or assimilation. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects, or anything else other than animals. *May take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. *May not maintain human mentality. *May not be able to speak in a human language. *May not be able to combine several animal forms. *May not be able to morph directly from one animal to another. *May not be able to completely change one's DNA. *Staying long in specific form may affect users mind/thought processes and/or make it harder to return into original form. Known Users See Also: Animorphism. Comics Manga/Anime Known Objects *Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) Gallery Catiana.jpg|Catiana (Marvel) can take a form of animals after tasting their blood File:Tatiana_Cabian_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Tatiana Caban (Marvel) emerges as her animalistic manifestation, Catiana. Bear_Form.png|Bear Form (World of Warcraft) is the first shapeshift ability learned by a druid. beast-boy_super.jpg|Beast Boy (DC) Beast Boy Tiger.jpg|Beast Boy (DC) Changing into Tiger form animal-man_large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) 406px-Snowbird.jpg|Snowbird (Marvel) M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Tobias_Animorphs2011.png|Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) Tom_Berenson.jpg|Tom Berenson (Animorphs) marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Yoruichi_Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) File:Devil_Fruits.png|Zoan Class Devil Fruit (One Piece) werewolf.jpg|Werewolf (Lost Tapes) Rat Shapeshifter.png|Lucy (Misfits) takes the form of a mouse. Lisanna cat.jpg|Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) can use her Animal Soul magic to transform into animals. Lisanna_Bird.jpg|Lisanna in her bird form. Lisanna bird.jpg|Lisanna in her rabbit form. Lisanna fish.jpg|Lisanna in her fish form. 1mcgonagall.gif|Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) is a know Animagus that can morph herself into a cat. Rata2.gif|Isis Zurca (Witches of East End) morphs into a rat. Gatowendypeque.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) becomes a cat. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and a squid form. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Similarly, Octolings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...and an octopus form. Leonardo as changeling in the game Super Quest.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) can transform into animals as a changeling in the game "Super Quest". Animan Puma Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Animan (Miraculous Ladybug) SuperVampShapeshifting.png|New Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transforming into bats, wolves, bees and panthers. Metamorphia_Dinosaur.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) in the form of an orange dinosaur. bayonettabeastwithin.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) and other Umbra Witches can transform into animal forms with their Beast Within ability. Version 6: Puss in Boots.jpeg|Babbo (Marchen Awakens Romance) turns into a powerful cat guardian when Ginta activates Version 6 - Puss in Boots. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries